In case of a necessary ventilation of a patient by means of a medical device intended for this, it is, as is known, to be ensured that the ventilation tubes of the device are connected correctly and are not transposed and thus a safe ventilation of the particular patient can be carried out. The corresponding checking is carried out by the user of the device, i.e., usually medical staff. The checking comprises individual checking steps to be carried out manually and is usually carried out in conjunction with the switching on of the device or a brief leak test.
However, a sometimes quite large number of tubes and cables in the patient area may result in ventilation tubes being connected incorrectly in practice.